Flashface's Path
Written by:Whitewhirl 23:41, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Chapter One: The Kits Foxtail padded into the nursery "Oh my," he said "they look very pretty!" "I know," murmured Daisypelt. Two little kits squirmed beside her belly. "What do you think we should we name them?" asked Daisypelt."How about Blackberrykit?"suggested Foxtail. "He looks as black as one!" Foxtail added. "It's a good name." His mate whispered, she was very tired."Have some sleep we can name the other one later," Foxtail whispered. Foxtail rested his tail on his new kits for a moment. "Okay, good night!" Daisypelt whispered back. Foxtail quickly slipped out of the nursery. Flashkit bounced around the nursery. "I just want to get out of here!" he yowled to his mother. Daisypelt purred. "You can't go out now, little one. There is a huge wind storm coming." The wind grew stronger knocking down tree branches. The storm got stronger, then moments later it was all over. The storm had just missed the camp.Branches were lying every where around the camp. Flashkit was bundled up with his mother."Its okay," His mother reasured him softly. Foxtail entered the nursery. His face was full of worry. "Is every one alright?" he asked franticly. Daisypelt nodded. "Don't worry about us." "Blackberrykit you're not an apprentice yet, you can not go in the apprentce den!" shouted Daisypelt. "Please," begged Blackberrykit. "You know the rules." She meowed harshly, her eyes ablaze. Blackberrykit let out a whimper and went to sulk at the edge of the nursery."I want to be an apprentce," Blackberrykit yowled. Blackberrykit started to cry."Me too." Flashkit murmured. 6 moons later.* "All cats old enough to swim across the river join here for a clan meeting" shouted Smallstar."Here we go, Flashkit, we are going to get are apprentice names!" Blackberrykit yipped. "How do you know?" asked Flashkit. "Well, its been six moons, haven't you been counting?" Blackberrykit meowed. Flashkit shook his head. He much rather be in the nursery than in an apprentice den. He didnt like being away from his mother. "Flashkit, from this moment on, until you get your warrior name, you will be known as, Flashpaw. Swiftpool, you have not yet had an apprentice for some time. You may pass on your skills to young, Flashpaw. You will be his mentor." The clan cheered. Flashpaw felt heavy as he touched noses with his mentor. The cheering echoed into his mind untill he felt too heavy to stand and flopped to the ground. He lay there for a few moments, drowned in the cheers. "Hey, remember when, ya fainted, on your apprentice ceremony?" Blackberrypaw asked. Flashpaw rolled his eyes. "I remember!" answered Flashpaw "I just cant wait to begin traning." Flashpaw added, trying to change the subject. Chapter 2: Training The next sun rise Flashpaw woke up to Blackberrypaw calling "Wake up Flashpaw!" Flashpaw grunted and got on all four paws. Suddenly he remembered that he was going traning today then with a burst of excitement Flashpaw and Blackberrypaw walked f to go train. This was his first day of training! First Flashpaw and Swiftpool whent hunting. Swiftpool taght Flashpaw how to do the basic hunting crouch over the river and make sure his shadow was away from the water. Over time Flashpaw got the hang of it. Flashpaw loved hunting, but now all that he wanted to do was to start learning battle moves. Flashpaw burst into the camp, his paws weary. "May all cats old enough to swim across the river join here for a clan meeting!" Smallstar's meow rang across the camp. Flashpaw pricked his ears. There were no new warriors to name or new apprentices either. What did Smallstar want? The cats cats gathered around Smallstar to here what he had to say. "The border patrol has found odd sents of Shadowclan cats in our territory!" There was many whispers.Then Thistlefur, a young tom, yelled "This is our teritory and we will defened it with our lives!"many agreed their where many cats thretening Shadowclan. The next day Flashpaw paded into the clering of the camp. Blakberrypaw came out of the apprntisis den."so how are things going" Blakberrypaw asked? "Well" Flashpaw ansered "why do Shadowclan enter our territory nowing we will attack then I dont under stand"Flash paw asked? "Me nether" Blackberrypaw ansered then Swiftpool came out from the warriors den. "What are you two doing up so erly"she asked "just talking" Flashpaw anserd with "Flashpaw how about we practus some battle moves"asked Swiftpool?Flashpaw traned hard but well Flashpaw traned for the rest of the after noon. At dawn Smallstar climed up on to the high rock Swiftpool, Flashpaw, Icestorm and Littleriver go on a hunting patrol Smallstar meowed. Flashpaw caught two mice. He came proudly padding into the camp and put the fresh-kill in the fresh kill pile. After a hard day's work Flashpaw padded into the apprentice's den and fell fast asleep. Chapter 3:The first battle Four moons later. Flashpaw padded out of the apprentice's den Tallstar was on the highrock. Tallstar said, "Foxtail, Sandynose, Runningwater, Iceblaze, Stormtail and Blackberrypaw, are going on a border patrol." Runningwater and Sandynose lead the way out of camp. Swiftpool padded over to Flashpaw "Want to do some traning?" She asked "Sure, I'd love to," Flashpaw mewed. Flashpaw and Swiftpool went down to the lake. Swiftpool told him some tips on the best ways to catch fish. Soon he had caught two huge fish. "Wonderful!" Swiftpool purred. Flashpaw put the two fish in the fresh kill pile. Swiftpool then asked Flashpaw if he wanted to practice some battle moves. "Sure!" Flashpaw answered. Flashpaw practiced the bacic swipe. Then Swiftpool tought Flashface the double slash Flashpaw practiced it for a while then Swiftpool and Flashpaw whent back to camp. Suddenly Blackberrypaw and the rest of the patrol burst into the camp, fear on their faces. "Shadowclan attack!" Out of no where many Shadowclan warriors bursted into the camp. Oh my! ''Flashpaw thought. Flashpaw and Blackberrypaw teamed up on a huge tabby. Blackberrypaw attacked him from behind while Flashpaw scratched at his belly. "Take that!" Blackberrypaw growled the tabby swong his paws around knoking Blackberrypaw of his back he flew of his back landing in a bush. "Blackberrypaw?" Flashpaw yelled to his brother, before giving the tabby a huge scratch down his belly. The tabby was about to slash Flashpaw when Blackberrypaw leaped at him from behind pushing the taby into a bush. "That shoud knock him out for a few hours," Blackberrypaw muttered "Are you all right?" Flashpaw asked "I'm fine," Blackbeerrypaw answered. Soon the two apprentice's wher tackling yet another ShadowClan warrior but this time Flashpaw took him down "Run!" Flashpaw yelled and the warrior ran as fast he could, away. "Shadowclan retreat!" the deputy of ShadowClan yelled. Foxtail padded over to Flashpaw and Blackberrypaw "Are you two alright?" he asked "We are fine!" Blackberrypaw muttered. Blackberrypaw headed towards the medicine cat den because of a huge gash down his back while Foxtail padded of. Chapter 4:Smallstars death Flashpaw padded out of the the apprentice's den still sleepy from last night's battle. He turned around and looked into the apprentices den "No Blackberrypaw," he whispered to himeself. So he headed to the medicine cat den to go see his brother. When he got there, his brother was lying in a nest all cuddled up. Flashpaw sighed. When he lifted his head he saw Flowerpetal attending to Smallstar. Flashpaw backed out of the medicine cat den looking very worried. ''What if he dies? Flashpaw thought he's on his last life! He can't die. No, he can't he's are leader! He is the best leader! How could he ever die? All these things where going on in his head. He padded over to the apprentice's den and sat down outside. He started to think about what might happen If Smallstar died that would mean that Foxtail would become Foxstar. Foxtail isn't ready to lead the clan. He hasent hade enough experience it won't be the same. Foxtail was Flashpaw's father. He wanted him to become leader but he need more experience from Smallstar. He also might make bad decisions from lack of experience. Foxtail was very loyal, though and wanted the best for the clan. But it was imposible for Foxtail to get any more expirence Flashpaw thought about this proublem for a very long time. By the time the clan woke up,Flashpaw Gallery Flashface- a white tom with strange racoon splotches on his face Daisypelt- a white she cat with light blue eyes Foxtail- a reddish brown tabby tom with yellow eyes Category:Whitewhirl's Pages Category:Fanfiction Category:Tomcats Category:Fan Writers